Hell is loose
by amaliesofie
Summary: It's been six months since Caroline graduated and she is still stuck in Mystic Falls, fighting Silas and trying to find Stefan. When the world seems to fall apart around her, Caroline takes a decision; to go to New Orleans and ask for help from the person they spend so much time figthing: Klaus. But is he willing to help or has he moved on?
1. A broken heart

_Caroline smiled as he approached her from across the room, knowing he could be with her on the bed in a second but instead chose to move slowly towards her so he could admire her, just as she admired him. She was almost naked under the covers and had pulled it up so only her bare shoulders and arms were showing of her upper body. She didn't notice how the covers lay tight to her body, showing everything and still none at all. _

_He had been on his way out when she woke up and told him to stay. He'd paused with his shirt in his hand, told her he had to go do something, like always, but she had just smiled at him, calling him back silently. She'd felt the sensation of her success as he'd dropped his shirt and smiled at her; showing her those irresistible dimples._

_"What power is it you have over me, love?" Klaus said, now standing at the foot of the bed. He was only wearing a pair of blue jeans, her favorites. She couldn't wait anymore and with a woosh she was in front of him, not caring about the fact that the covers were gone. _

_He let the tip of his fingers wander over her cheek and then along her jaw and neck, touching her collarbone lightly before finally sliding them down her bare arm. She felt a slight shiver and hold her breath as his lips moved towards hers. Then, only a couple of inches away, he paused and looked at her, puzzled. _

_"Why, Caroline?" he asked, smirking. _

_Caroline pulled her head slightly back looking at him with confusion. "I… What do you mean?"_

_"Why is it me and not Tyler in this bed?" he pronounced the name as if it disgusted him. "Where is the brat?"_

_Caroline looked dazzled around in the room, realizing suddenly that she was in Tyler's room and on his bed. Quickly she picked up the covers and threw them around herself. Klaus was still standing at the foot of the bed, smiling at her. _

_"You'll just have to ask yourself why." he then leaned towards her, planting a kiss on her cheek._

* * *

At that moment Caroline woke from her dream, opening her eyes and sat up in the bed.

"Seriously? Just leave me alone for God's sake!" she whispered, feeling irritated. On her left Tyler was sleeping like a rock and she felt relieved. If she had been talking in her sleep, he hadn't heard her this time.

Klaus just seemed to keep haunting her and Caroline had become sure that it was some trick. He had done something to her, like the thing Damon did, when he could make other vampires see what he wanted them to see.

Caroline removed the covers and got out of bed, being sure she wouldn't be able fall asleep again. She took the bathrobe that was hanging over a chair and left the room. She moved down the stairs and moved across the entrance hall towards the front door. The Lockwood Manor was completely silent except for Tyler's heavy breathing.

A cold wind greeted her as she opened the door but she barely felt it as she stepped out into the night. Caroline couldn't help but smile as she thought about how amazing it was to be a vampire, to not feel the cold, to live forever. His words rang in her head: _"We are the same, Caroline_" and she instinctively shook her head to clear her mind of him.

How were they the same? So she liked being a vampire, he liked being a vampire? Damon almost died refusing to take the cure just so he wouldn't become human. Tyler loved being a vampire or more correctly a hybrid. Surely Klaus didn't believe that he and Tyler were the same.

Caroline took a deep breath, inhaling the cool air around her and closed her eyes, just listening. Everything was so vibrant, so living. Again Klaus invaded her mind, reminding her of the hummingbird and his only wanting-to-be-human moment.

Because of the silence, she heard him coming from a mile away. She wooshed inside the manor, standing in the doorway and looked into his eyes, except it wasn't his. Stefan or Silas as his real name was, stepped closer to her and smiled at her with a smile that looked all Stefan and yet, it wasn't.

"What do you want Silas?" she asked calmly.

"Oh, I just wanna chat, Caroline. Would you believe me if I said I missed your radiant company?" he said smirking. He was teasing her, making her remember, as if she could forget, all the hours she spent with him, thinking he was Stefan.

"No, I don't. Where have you put Stefan?" she replied.

"I told you already, Caroline. I've killed him." he said patiently.

"And I've told you, I don't believe you!" she hissed at him, making him smile.

Then he looked up and Caroline knew what had caught his attention.

"Your boyfriend is awake, which means another fun evening snapping all your necks. Aren't you growing a little tired of this, Caroline? Trying to capture me but always failing. And besides Bonnie, how many dead witches now? Five? So including the twelve witches you killed for me, that is seventeen dead witches all on your account, Caroline. You see, Klaus is right. You are the same."

Silas had moved away from the door but without taking his eyes of her. She knew what he was doing and wanted nothing else than to tell him to get out of her head but she had to keep him there until the others came.

"Oh, and here comes the cavalry." Silas said without turning around to look at the people approaching behind him on the lawn. "Damon, so good to see you!" Silas said turning his attention to the Salvatore brother.

"Silas, buddy! Say, what would you say to just standing completely still and letting us kill you?" Damon said, charming as ever. "See I kinda miss my baby brother so if you could just give him back, it would peachy!"

Silas laughed at him and Caroline saw the brief agony in Damon's face, hearing his brother laughing without actually hearing his brother laugh. The laughter stopped as a sharp wooden stake was thrown past her and right toward Silas' heart.

Silas caught it in mid-air and before anyone could do anything, it was through her as in it left a gaping hole through her stomach. Surprised, she stumbled out, hearing screams and necks snapping all around her until she walked right into his arms. But this time it wasn't Stefan who smiled down at her, it was those dimples.

Caroline managed to whisper a single word before realising it just was another trick: "Klaus…" and then he pushed his fist through her chest, squeezing her heart. "Sorry, love" he said and smiled at her. Then he ripped her heart out.

* * *

Caroline blinked a couple of times, realising she was still alive and lying on a sofa.

"Morning, Blondie" Damon smiled at her, making his grey eyes light up and emptied the glass he was holding. "Want some?" he said, offering her to take the glass as she sat up.

"I really don't feel like drinking right now, Damon." Caroline said, searching the room for Tyler.

"Relax, Caroline. I meant blood. But hey, if you're not thirsty…" he teased, ignoring her bad mood.

"Damon, just give me the blood, will you? You can be such an ass, you know?" she sighed, reaching out her hand to accept the glass he poured her.

"You mean bad." he said with a glimpse in his eyes and that special Salvatore smirk.

"Huh?" Caroline said as she emptied the glass in one take.

"Badass" Damon said as he sat down the sofa beside her. She ignored him and got up to fill her glass again.

"Speaking of bad…" Caroline turned towards him, receiving a creepy look.

"Damon, leave her alone" Elena interrupted as she entered the room and sat down beside him. Damon kissed her on her left temple and she smiled at him. Where was Tyler? Damon gave her the answer.

"You said the wrong name, Caroline. A very wrong name." he explained, ignoring Elena's stare.

Caroline sat down in a chair across the sofa, looking at them confused. Elena leaned forward as she placed her elbows on her thighs, giving Caroline a weird look. Elena was trying to look serious and understanding but she couldn't quite hide the fact that she was amused. It shined through her eyes, just as it did with Damon and once again Caroline wondered if the sire bond was really broken. The old Elena, Caroline's Elena, wouldn't have found this amusing, whatever it was.

"So? You wanna explain or should I just guess?" Caroline said impatiently, not quite remembering what had happened a few hours earlier.

"You thought you were dying, Care. We all did. Silas was going to kill you and the last word you said was 'Klaus'. That's why Tyler isn't here and you are. He's kind of hurt, Caroline." Elena explained carefully.

Caroline stood up and the frustration hit her. "Seriously?! The only reason I said 'Klaus' was because he was there! He ripped my heart out!" Caroline yelled, placing a hand on her chest.

The hidden amusement had disappeared from Elena's face and slowly she said: "But Klaus wasn't there, Caroline and he didn't."

"No, but Silas was and he made me think Klaus was there for a second to do it. Sorry my mind wasn't all that clear after having a stake thrown through me!" Caroline was yelling, startling Elena and making Damon stand up.

He was suddenly standing right in front her, holding her arms in a tight grip. "Calm down, Caroline, NOW!" he said in a firm voice without blinking. Caroline sighed, not calming down at all but letting him think she was.

"So what happened? Did anyone get hurt?" she asked calmly.

"He just attacked you and then left before any of us could do more. He kind of paralyzed us." Elena explained, unconsciously rubbing her forehead. An awful hopelessness came creeping at the thought of what Silas could do. Nothing of what they had been through so far seemed to compare to this, even making Klaus seem relatively tame.

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline asked, trying not to sound impatient.

"I'm here". Her boyfriend entered the room and leaned against doorframe with his armed crossed and a closed off face.

"Where have you been?" she asked, imitating his crossed arms.

"Why? Did you miss me? Cause I can't really tell whether or not you want me here anymore." Tyler said, taking a few steps inside the room with his arms hanging by his sides. His chest was a little bit larger than usual as if he was pushing it forward, making him look aggressive. She had seen this look before. It was how he looked every time he faced Klaus. Was this some sort of challenge? A stupid alpha male/hybrid/werewolf/jock kind of thing.

Caroline relaxed her arms, waving them in the air as she spoke: "Could you all just stop being so ridiculous?! Tyler, it was Silas! He made me see him as Klaus and then ripped my heart out. Yeah, I know, he didn't and why was it you said Klaus' name, Caroline? For God's sake I don't know! I talk a lot if you haven't noticed? I'm sorry! Is that what you want to hear? 'Cause I'll gladly say it if that will make you happy! I need you to trust me, Tyler. Just trust me."

Caroline felt her lower lip tremble but she ordered herself not to cry. Luckily, her famous self-control kicked in and she met Tyler's eyes without blinking. She didn't notice Damon and Elena slowly backing out of the room before the sound of them whooshing out gave them away. Tyler and Caroline were alone and without breaking the eye contact, he moved closer towards her.

"Why?" he demanded to know, standing in front of her with the sofa between them.

"What do you mean?" Caroline sighed, again crossing her arms in front of her.

"Why did Silas choose to be Klaus?" Tyler asked with a dangerously calm voice.

"_I don't know_! Listen to me, will you? I love _you_, I want to be with _you_. I don't care about Klaus. How many times do I have to tell you that for you to trust me? Please, just let it go. I'm begging you to let it go, Tyler." she pleaded with her hands resting on her stomach, her fingers entwined.

"And if I can't?" Tyler responded with a slightly insecure voice.

Caroline felt a black hole open in her stomach as if Silas had thrown another stake at her. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears pressing against her eyelids. He couldn't see her cry, not now.

"I… I can't do this right now" she said with a trembling voice and then she ran.

* * *

**A/N:** First chapter! Please, tell me what you think! Bad things/good things: Bring it on!:)  
Next chapter will be posted in a week...


	2. It's in your head

Caroline was standing in the Lockwood cellar, not knowing what to do with herself. Everything was crumbling around her. It felt like the world was turning its back on her and she was left all alone in the dark.

She thought about Graduation Day, the day the end had its beginning. They'd defeated Silas, turning into him stone. They'd graduated together, an accomplishment Caroline many times had doubted they all would achieve. Damon survived and despite how much Caroline was against it, he made Elena happy. Jeremy was resurrected and Tyler was allowed to come home.

For a short moment Caroline allowed herself to feel the bubbling happiness she felt as Klaus told her Tyler was free. And then he promised her that he would wait for her. For a brief second as Klaus had kissed her to cheek, her knees had weakened and her heart fluttered. After leaving the football field, Klaus had said his goodbyes and disappeared before her eyes with his last words: "Take care, love".

Caroline had waited an hour before calling Tyler because of a strange wish not to violate what had just happened between Klaus and her. She had sat on her bed as she dialled his number and recorded a message on his cell phone.

"Tyler, it's me. It's over. He's gone, Silas is gone. And so is Klaus. He said you could come back, he won't hunt you anymore. You can come back to me, Tyler. Something about a graduation present, but it doesn't matter. Come home, Tyler. I love you. See you soon."

Tyler was outside her house the next morning and Caroline had flung herself at him. Their lips had met over and over again and Caroline never wanted to let go of him. They had spent the day mostly naked, "catching up" and only stopped to tell the others about his return.

Caroline had forgotten all about the "cleaning" they now had to do. Katherine was human with no memory of her vampire life. Jeremy was back from the dead and Bonnie had apparently left for the summer. Stefan had also disappeared and even though she was a bit hurt he didn't say goodbye to her, she understood him.

Caroline also felt the need to get away so she packed a suitcase and told Tyler to do the same. They drove to the nearest airport the morning after and were suddenly on their way to Buenos Aires. Caroline had never really left Mystic Falls and the first couple of days, she couldn't stop smiling. Everything was new and exciting. Just as Klaus said, the world had been waiting for her and if it hadn't been for Tyler, she could have travelled right up until her first day of college.

But reality had called them back to Mystic Falls and as the summer break drew to a close, everything slowly collapsed.

Stefan was back in town and Caroline tried to cheer him as much as possible, knowing it was hard for him to see his brother and the love of his life together. Looking back, Caroline should have known something was wrong but she was living inside a bubble of happiness with her boyfriend, friends and the future just waiting for her to take it.

The day before her leaving for college, they still hadn't seen any sign of Bonnie but Jeremy had been communicating with her so Caroline even though Caroline was hurt about Bonnie not saying goodbye, she wasn't worried. Bonnie had used every inch of her power to stop Silas so Caroline figured that she was regenerating somewhere that wasn't just as overpopulated with supernatural creatures as Mystic Falls.

But then he told her. Silas revealed himself to her and showed her everything as they really were. Bonnie was dead. Stefan was gone. Hell was descending. And her world shattered into a thousand pieces.

Caroline never experienced her first day of college. Tyler and her mom tried to convince her to go, to get out of town and be safe. But Caroline knew that she could never leave her friends and family like that and especially not without Tyler. She had managed to get her tuition back with a bit of compulsion, not knowing if she would ever go back.

Something inside her had shifted since the trip she and Tyler had to South America. After visiting Buenos Aires, Rio de Janeiro and Santiago de Chile that all were filled with obnoxious tourists, Caroline wanted more. She wanted to see the real beauty of the world and enjoy everything it had to offer her.

But there was a dark pit in her stomach that kept telling her she would never get to do those things. Silas was out there and they had no idea what he was up to. It was like he had awakened just to haunt Mystic Falls, supposedly like all other supernatural villains, Caroline thought.

Caroline made a slow turn in the cellar, noticing every little crack in the wall with her vampire sight. This was where Tyler and she had first connected during his first transformation to a wolf. This was where Tyler had turned not only into a wolf, but also the person she loved, in front of her.

Caroline's eyes watered at the thought of losing Tyler, again. She could clearly remember their goodbye in this same cellar as she thought Tyler would die because of Klaus' death. And how her heart broke watching him run from Klaus, not knowing if she would ever see him again.

But this time was different. He didn't want to be with her anymore. He didn't trust her. And of all the things that had happened between them, this was the worst. They had always found a way back to each other despite all the things, especially Klaus had put them through.

Klaus was the root of all her problems, it seemed. The dreams about him had started a week after they returned from South America and because of her habit to talk in her sleep; Tyler knew that Klaus was appearing to her in the night. Tyler had stormed off into the night, not even bothering to yell at her and she had waited up all night, waiting for him to return so she could explain.

Her dreams about Klaus were usually far from the white sheets and that god awful nakedness she sometimes dreamt of. They were terrifying and fear inducing and saying Klaus' name in those dreams, was often a plea for him to stop doing whatever horrific thing he was doing to her or others. In the beginning it had only been those kinds of dreams that haunted but recently it had changed.

Caroline had dropped to her knees, not caring about how the dirty the floor must be. She sat down, resting on her tibias and feet, not feeling the pain humans would, sitting in such a position on a stone floor. With a hand over her mouth she tried to prevent the sounds of her sobs escaping her and echoing of the walls.

"Caroline, love. What's wrong?" Caroline froze as she heard his voice behind her, realizing that it was Silas and not Klaus that was actually standing behind her. She took a deep breath, stopping her crying and quickly wiped her face dry with her sleeve. Then she stood up and turned to face him, knowing that she would not be seeing Stefan's face.

"What do you want?" Caroline said with a small voice and her arms down the sides in defeat.

"That is for me to know and for you to wonder." Silas said using that creepily charming English accent. He was smirking and the light in his green-blue eyes showed both his slight amusement and curiosity.

"You could have killed me. Why didn't you?" she asked, seeking an answer to what she had been wondering about ever since she found out he hadn't ripped her heart out. "Why should I? Do you want to die, love?" Silas said, taking a step towards her. There was still more than six feet between them but Caroline had to fight the urge to take a step back.

Silas kept Klaus' eyes on hers in an attempt to drag her in and chuckled silently when he failed. This girl in front of him was something else. She was so strong and yet so fragile, standing there before him with red eyes and face that told him she was giving up. He was fascinated by her and Silas had learnt to understand the hold she seemed to have on the original hybrid. He definitely had plans for her but he couldn't tell her that, not just yet.

Caroline felt uncomfortable as Silas studied her from head to toe but didn't feel any real incentive to get out of there. Silas would probably just snap her neck if she ran and she wasn't quite over the last time. Besides, she wanted to know what he was up to and why he seemed so interested in her.

"Actually, I really like being me but it would be a great help if you just jumped in the Atlantic and drowned." Caroline sneered, feeling her fighter instinct reappear. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have your demise to plan" Caroline continued as she took a step towards the stairs, knowing he would stop her.

"Slow down, love" Silas said as Klaus' hand grabbed Caroline's arm and made her stop right beside him. Caroline looked him straight the eyes as she took a step back, away from the hand on her arm. "Where's the fire? It's not like Tyler is waiting for you, is it?" he asked with a proud smile, showing Caroline just how much he was in her head.

There was something about his apparent complacency that made Caroline shiver. She took another step back, now with her arms crossed, fighting the best not to show him that he was getting to her. She tried to switch subject, knowing she didn't quite managed to do so:

"Why Klaus? Why do you think Klaus has any effect on me?" she demanded to know. The first time he had shown up as Klaus, not counting the time before everything went horrible wrong, was a couple of months ago, startling Caroline so much that she had nearly screamed when he suddenly stood behind her as the real Klaus had a habit of doing. But Caroline hadn't seen the Silas version of Klaus since and she couldn't help but wonder why he kept appearing as the hybrid now.

"Oh, sweet Caroline. Don't forget I've been inside your head. I know all about your allure to darkness." Silas said, emphasising the last three words. He had started moving around in the cellar, walking in a circle around her. Caroline kept staring at the same spot despite of how vulnerable she felt, when she couldn't see him behind her.

"Seriously?! There. is. no. allure. to. darkness!" Caroline yelled, throwing her hands in the air. She turned around to look at him, only to find him right in front of her. Before she managed to take a step back, he grabbed her around her waist with one arm, pressing her against him. A shiver went through Caroline of being so close to him and she turned her face away from him. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him again. Right into those blue eyes.

"Are you sure, Caroline? Are you absolutely sure?" he said with Klaus voice, looking straight into her eyes. Slowly, he raised his free hand, placing it on her neck with his thumb caressing her cheek. As Silas saw her pupils widen, he couldn't help but smile and then he was gone.

Caroline fell to the ground with a shock and unable to stop herself, she began crying once again.


	3. Help wanted

"We need help" Caroline announced as she entered the Salvatore boarding house. She had called ahead, securing that she wouldn't walk in on either Elena or Damon naked. She had done that one too many times. Compared to those two, Tyler and her were practically saints.

It was like they had nothing better to do so that's how they spent their time. Caroline was getting tired of their never-ending honeymoon but had decided to keep her mouth shot. At least Stefan wasn't here to see them.

Elena was sitting in one of the sofas, writing in her journal and Damon was standing in front of the fireplace, looking down in the flames. Despite of everything, Caroline still felt sorry for Damon and they had had their moments.

Silas was haunting Damon too but in a different kind of way. Silas was always teasing and pushing Caroline but with Damon he was just plain evil.

With Stefan's face and voice, he uttered every guilt Damon had towards his brother. It was excruciating to watch and it usually took a couple of days of drinking for Damon to come back to his old self. In these days, Elena was practically banned from the boarding house so she often travelled to be with her brother.

Elena's brother was finishing high school in another city where nobody knew him or his sister. He was dead after all. They had changed his name and given him a whole new identity. Elena and Jeremy. They were all that was left of the Gilberts without taking into account that Elena technically wasn't a Gilbert.

Elena quickly closed her journal and stood up from the sofa, looking at Caroline with those caring eyes that didn't quite seem to fit her vampire-self anymore. "Care… Are you okay? Is everything okay with Tyler?" she asked with a cradling voice.

Caroline hadn't seen Tyler since he indirectly told her he was breaking up with her a couple of days earlier. She visited his house but nobody was there. Then she had searched the woods but after looking for almost three hours she had given up. He wasn't answering his phone either.

"No, I'm not okay and I have no idea what's going on inside Tyler's head but I really don't wanna talk about, okay?" Caroline sent her a decisive look and then sat down in the sofa across hers. Elena nodded and glided back into her sofa.

"So help… Where did you get that fabulous idea, Blondie?" Damon said, returning from a place deep inside himself. He walked over to a small table and poured himself a glass of bourbon, receiving a worried look from Elena.

"We need help… from the original vampires. That is our only chance to take out Silas. We've tried everything else! I cannot let anymore die in another one of your failed battle plans."

The look that showed on Damon's face made Caroline regret her last statement about his failed battle plans. Damon had always been fine with collateral damage and never seemed to feel particularly guilty about it but they had lost more than just "collateral damage" the last few months.

Damon's system that gave them the opportunity to attack Silas every time he appeared had caused too many deaths of witches, humans and vampires.

"So the originals… As in all three left or just Klaus?" Damon said, smirking at her. Caroline knew he was lashing out so she took the punch and answered by sending him a condescending look.

"No, as in all three. It's not that I in anyway want them here but I can't see any other way to solve this." She explained as she stood up and placed herself with her back at the fireplace. Damon took her place in the sofa and curiosity shone through his eyes.

"So… What can they do that we haven't already done?" Elena asked, trying to understand what Caroline was thinking.

"Look, I've seen Silas invade Klaus' mind and it was seriously scary… and weird." Caroline trailed off for a few seconds, thinking of the afternoon Klaus' had pulled her from her prom committees to save him from dying, only to discover that Silas had been playing mind games with the big bad hybrid. One of many times she had tried to reach out to Klaus and he had just pushed her away. Jackass.

"But I was thinking… Would he be able to "control" all of the originals and us at the same time? And then I thought, what if we somehow contacted Bonnie on the other side and then found a way to channel all of her and her ancestors' powers into another witch so she could stop Silas?"

Caroline was afraid she was rambling and that what she was saying didn't make any sense. She had never been the mastermind with all the ideas but she had had two days to think this through and it had sounded possible in her head.

"Will that work?" Elena asked and looked at Damon, who seemed deep in thought. Caroline stared at him, waiting for his reaction. He placed his half empty glass on the coffee table in front of him and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his thighs.

"Well… I don't know about all the witchy-witchy stuff but the other part might work. Good work, Barbie! To think I would have killed you back when you turned." Damon smiled at her, making her want to slap the smile off his face. "Call your favourite original then and let us hear what he has to say."

"Klaus is not answering and I don't have any of the others' number. But I guess you still have Rebekah's?" Caroline knew she wasn't been fair to Elena but she had to poke back. Damon sent Elena a quick look and then leaned back in the sofa.

"Nope. Lost it after she spent a whole day torturing me. Not really my kind of girl." He blinked at Elena, who just shook her head with a smile on her lips. "I have it. And Elijah's." Elena said, blinking at Damon, who rolled his eyes. "So call them." Caroline said, tired of looking at their weird flirting.

Elena pulled her phone from her pocket and found the number of Elijah. They all heard as the automatic voice told Elena that the number was out of service. The same happened with Rebekah's number and after they all had tried calling all three numbers several times, they gave up.

"Okay, plan A: call the originals, well it kind of failed. Plan B: have the wolf boy bite Caroline and _then_ call Klaus. If you're lucky he'll come and if not, well then we move on to plan C." Damon said before emptying his glass.

"Wow, what a charmer you got there, Elena." Caroline said with a voice dripping of sarcasm.

"Damon, this is not funny! Is there any other ways to get to them?" Elena hissed, making Damon throw his hands up in the air in an I-didn't-do-anything kind of gesture.

"Something tells me that they're not on Twitter or Facebook but hey, I'm sure we can find Rebekah on ." the charmer said, catching the pillow that Elena threw at him before it hit his head.

"We just have to make a quick visit to New Orleans then." Caroline suggested, not sure whether it was a bad or good idea. "That's our plan B: we go to New Orleans." She continued, feeling the doubt grow inside her.

"We can't just flee town and leave it in the hands of Silas." Elena objected, again searching for Damon's reaction. Damon wasn't even looking at Elena but instead had his eyes fixed on Caroline.

"Tell me this wasn't your plan all along?" he said, sending her a look filled with pity. Caroline looked confused at him and then suddenly realised what he meant.

"Seriously?! You really think this is all about me wanting to see Klaus? I. don't. care. about. Klaus! I just wanna get rid of Silas, leave this stinking town and get on with my life, okay?" she yelled at him, feeling how the anger was building up inside her.

"Okay, Care. Relax… Damon is just asking if the plan then is that you go alone." Elena told with a calm voice as she stood up and took Caroline's hands in hers. Then she gave Damon one of those often seen shut-up-Damon looks he rarely listened to.

"I don't know" Caroline said, sounding desperate. How could she leave her friends with Silas to go see Klaus in New Orleans _alone_?

"Look, Caroline. I'm sorry, I'm a douche. You should really know that by now. But right now it seems like the only way to carry out this plan, is by you going to New Orleans alone. We can't all leave, Tyler will have his head ripped off, Klaus doesn't care about Elena and he's not exactly on my team either. That leaves you and your curly blonde hair to do the dirty work, so to speak." Damon said, this time pouring blood into his glass. Caroline rolled her eyes. He had to go down that road with the "dirty work".

"So now it's all up to me? I never thought I would say this but let's hope Klaus hasn't moved on just yet." Caroline sighed, taking the glass of blood Damon was offering Elena and her.

"He has moved on."

Caroline quickly turned her head towards the voice coming from the big entrance to the living room. Tyler slowly entered room without looking at Caroline, who desperately tried to make him look her in the eyes.

"Tyler…" she said as she placed her glass on a small coffee table and moved towards him.

"Klaus's with Hayley now." Tyler said as he said down in one of the sofas, bringing Caroline to a full stop.

"Wait, what?!" Damon was the first to speak and break the tension in the room as Caroline continued to stare at Tyler, who ignored her.

"Hayley called me a couple of months ago, telling me that she was sorry for what she did and that she was with Klaus in New Orleans. She couldn't say more but she didn't sound she was in danger or anything." Tyler explained with a voice that was indifferent. He sounded like he didn't care about anything anymore.

"You talked to that backstabbing bitch without telling me? What the hell, Tyler?!" Caroline yelled at his back as she finally processed the information she had just been given. Tyler jumped to his feet, spinning around to face her as he yelled back at her:

"You don't get to call her that after you went around flirting with Klaus after he killed my mother, Caroline! You want me to trust you?! Well, that ship sailed long ago. Go find your _original_ hybrid but don't expect anything from me ever again, when you discover he doesn't want you anymore! You're just this toy that was fun to play with for some time, Caroline! How could you be anything else? You're a kiddie pool and nothing is ever gonna change that."

Caroline felt how the veins appeared under eyes and the tip of tongue warned her about her fangs. Suddenly she was on top of him with her one hand around his neck and a rage inside her she couldn't control. She felt ready to kill him right then and there. Just rip his heart out or squeeze until his head came off.

"Take that back! Now!" she screamed as her grip around his neck tightened. She didn't hear Elena saying her name and barely felt how she tried to pull her back. When Tyler's eyes suddenly turned amber and his werewolf side kicked in, Damon quickly released her grip around Tyler's neck and pulled her backwards away from her boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend.

"Run, Tyler or I will take your head off right here and now." Damon sneered, pointing a finger at Tyler who was still lying on the ground. At the blink of an eye he was gone and Caroline was mummified. Damon turned so he stood right in front of her and placed his hands on her cheeks, looking her straight into the eyes.

"Caroline, are you okay? I need you to calm down. Just take a deep breath and focus on something else." He said with a soothing voice, making the veins under Caroline's eyes disappear along with her fangs. He let go off her face and reached for the glass she had placed on the coffee table.

"Here, drink this. It will take the edge off." Damon said as he calmly gave it to her. She downed the blood in one take and let Damon take the glass from her. Elena was standing next to her, caressing her arm while holding her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Care." Elena said as she pulled Caroline in for a hug.

They stood there for a few seconds until Caroline realised that she didn't feel much sadness. She had accepted this break-up days ago and had cried about it too but now she was just done. She hated that it had ended like this. She still loved Tyler but apparently it wasn't enough. She was ready to get the hell out of this town.

Slowly she pulled away from Elena and gave her a little smile. Elena returned it, a bit confused why Caroline, the drama queen of all drama queens, was so calm and let her go. Caroline turned her head towards Damon and gave him a smile too.

"Thank you, Damon." She said, fighting an urge to laugh at the absurdity of her thanking Damon Salvatore. He nodded at her and then went to sit down in the sofa where Tyler had just been.

"So, when's the next flight to New Orleans?" Caroline asked as she clapped her hands together with a – maybe too big – smile on her face. Damon looked at her and laughed.


	4. New Orleans

Caroline felt excited as she packed her suitcase, feeling a little guilty. This wasn't supposed to be fun or exciting. But Caroline had had a hard time calming down ever since they had ordered her plane ticket to New Orleans three days earlier. Caroline had been ready to take off right after her fight with Tyler but they had to come up with a plan first.

Elena and Damon would spend the time, while she was away, finding a way to work out the witchy-witchy stuff as Damon called it. Caroline had no idea if her plan would work or if it was even possible but she had seen weirder.

Heck, Bonnie had brought Jeremy back to life _twice_. Although it in the end had cost her, her life. But this wasn't about bringing anyone back to life. This was about finding a little help in the afterlife.

The hard part of the plan was doing all these things without Silas finding out what they were up to. They had discussed Caroline's departure and how Silas would react many times, still not knowing what would happen.

Silas had taken a creepy interest in Caroline and he would quickly notice her being gone. Hopefully she would be back with the help before he'd think twice about it.

Caroline didn't how long she was going to be away but had packed clothes for a week. As she struggled with closing her suitcase, she admitted to herself that there possible was clothes for more than a week but she hadn't been able to choose what to take with her and what to leave behind.

She looked at herself in the mirror one last time and smiled. To hell with all, this was an adventure. She pulled up the handle of the suitcase and dragged in after her on its wheels out of her house. Caroline locked the door behind her and threw her suitcase in the back of her car.

She was about to open the door to the driver's seat, when she sensed someone behind her and stopped.

"Tyler." she whispered without turning around. She could recognize his scent just like she had learned to do with her friends and family and that way she had learned to identify Silas so she wouldn't reveal anything that she shouldn't, like where she was going in her car.

As she turned around, Tyler walked slowly towards her with an apologetic look on his face. Caroline didn't move, patiently waiting for him to come closer. He smiled at her, throwing his hands in the air to show her he wasn't there to fight.

"So you're going to New Orleans alone?" he asked cautiously, making Caroline sigh. She was in no mood to hear his warnings or accusations and answered with a nod. She sent him a look that told him to get to the point or get lost.

"I'm sorry, Care. I was just angry and hurt. Is there any way we can get this to work?" Tyler said with a careful smile and a tilted head. She didn't fall for his attempt to be charming and just shook her head, making her blond curls move.

"I'm sorry too, Tyler. But this is over. You don't trust me anymore and nothing I say seems to change that. I love you, Tyler, but I can't do this anymore." Caroline said slowly, hoping to imprint the words in his mind.

"I know. Just… Be careful, okay? You're toying with Silas and he isn't afraid to let you die like Klaus is. And if you see her, say hi to Hayley for me, will you?" he said with a worried voice. He knew he was stretching it with the Hayley thing but Caroline felt she owed him.

"_If_ she really is with Klaus, then sure… I'll say you said hi. And you stay away from Silas, okay? He might appear as me to you but you can't reveal anything." Caroline warned with a serious voice.

She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, hugging him one last time. His arms were around her back, squeezing her a bit too hard but she didn't say anything. Then she let go and stepped back, sending him a smile before giving his cheek a peck.

"Goodbye, Ty."

"Goodbye, Care."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Before driving to the airport, Caroline drove by the boarding house to say goodbye to Elena and, just because he was there, Damon. She hugged them both goodbye and promised Elena to check up on Matt, when and if Caroline saw Rebekah.

Matt had disappeared over the summer to travel with Rebekah and even though Caroline didn't like the original bitch at all, she was glad for Matt. He had been so lonely ever since practically all of his friends either died or turned into some supernatural creature.

The plan had been to return to work at the grill at the end of the summer but they had urged him to go to college far away from Mystic Falls in hopes of keeping him away from Silas. They had used some not so nice tricks to get him to go before his realised everyone was in danger and it had made him pretty mad at them, causing them to lose almost all contact with him. Only Jeremy and seemingly Rebekah knew what he was doing and how he was but that was okay as long as he was safe.

Before going, Damon handed her a bag with a shoulder strap. Not knowing what to do with the incredibly ugly bag, she placed it on her shoulder, planning to leave in her car before she went to New Orleans.

"Wow… Thank you, Damon. This is… well…" Caroline couldn't find the right word and instead just stopped talking. Damon was smirking, which Caroline realise it wasn't just a purse, it was a cooler. She opened the bag and saw two full blood bags of B-Positive inside, making her smile of her own silliness.

"Thank you. But I can't take this with me on the plane. It will never get through security." Caroline explained as she tried to hand the purse back to him.

"Caroline, you're a vampire! I'm sure you'll figure something out on your way to the airport." he said with a smile that made his grey eyes light up. She rolled her eyes and gave Elena another hug before going back to her car.

Before getting in to her car, Caroline made a turn around herself, searching every corner nearby for Silas. He had surprised her to many times by showing up on the backseat of her car like in a proper scary movie, one time causing her almost to drive off Wickery bridge.

With nothing to see, Caroline jumped into her car and drove off, waving back at Damon and Elena. After a couple of hours in car, she made it to the airport. When Caroline entered the airport, there was an hour to take-off but using compulsion, it only took her fifteen minutes to both check in her bag and get through security.

When the security guard was about to open the bag Damon gave her, she simply told him that nothing was in there and he politely gave her back the purse.

* * *

When Caroline finally landed in New Orleans, everything inside her was vibrating with excitement and she suddenly felt thirsty. Before leaving the airport, she went into the bathroom and once inside a stall, she pulled out one of the blood bags and started sucking. As hard as it was, Caroline restrained herself and only emptied a quarter of the bag.

She wasn't counting on the Mikaelsons to have any blood bags and therefore she had to economize with the ones she had. Caroline had learned to control her thirst enough to make her able to drink straight from the vein but she wasn't keen on doing it. She knew how it felt to be the unwilling blood bag and it wasn't something she was going to put someone else through if she could help it.

Caroline got her suitcase and left the airport without looking back. She quickly jumped into the cap that pulled up right in front of her and soon was on her way to the French quarters of New Orleans. Damon had told her to go there first to look for Klaus, saying: "If Klaus has a home, it's there."

As the taxi moved slowly through New Orleans, Caroline slowly recalled the message Klaus had recorded on her phone: "_Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favourite places in the world surrounded by food, music, art, culture and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me._"

_Well, Klaus. I'm here now… Oh God, what he thinks I'm _here._ "However long it takes"… Sorry, but It's gonna take a little more time than this._

Caroline felt how she got more and more nervous and she took a deep breath before she exited the taxi. As the car drove away, Caroline realised she had no idea where she was or how she was going to find the Mikaelsons.

She took out phone that told her she was right next to Jackson Square with the Mississippi River in her back. She felt conflicted for a second, wanting to see the river but chose to go the opposite direction in search of a hotel. She couldn't just wander around with all of her things.

For all she knew it could take days before she found them, although it shouldn't be too hard finding a family of original vampires. They probably left a long trail of blood and dead bodies behind them wherever they went.

Caroline shook the images out of her head, reminding herself to stay open. She wasn't sure Klaus had the patience to hear more of her judging. Even though he'd already tried to kill her twice, she was surprised she was still alive after all the crap she had given him. She couldn't even take being called a kiddie pool without running amok.

But Tyler had hit her where it hurt. She knew she wasn't had used the word herself but that seemed a lifetime ago. She had changed. She was no longer the insecure control freak like when she was human. She was still a perfectionist and even though she seemed shallow, it wasn't about her anymore.

It was about giving her friends experiences that would stay with them for the rest of their eternal life. That's why things like prom and graduation had to be perfect. That's why she had asked Klaus for a dress, knowing it was wrong to take advantage of his infatuation with her.

Caroline stopped in front of a small hotel on a corner of the street she was on that looked like it had passed its due date along time ago. But there was something about it that Caroline liked. It was charming and didn't seem to be filled with guests. She needed the silence and privacy. She didn't need to live in a five star hotel. This was perfect.

Caroline pushed the entrance door open and entered the small lobby. There was a small wooden desk and behind it sat an old lady, her full attention on the book in front of her. Caroline smiled at the picture of a younger version of the lady sitting behind the same desk decades earlier that hang on the wall behind her.

The lobby was illuminated by a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling that only gave little light. There were windows on both sides of the entrance door but the old shutters were closed, reminding Caroline of a scary movie she once saw. But Caroline wasn't afraid of those kind of things anymore. She was a vampire; people ran from her and not the other way around.

The walls were painted in a strange sand colour and the only furniture beside the wooden desk was a red velour couch that stood against the opposite wall. Above it hang a large painting that portrayed a jazz club in the 20's as far as Caroline could tell.

It reminded her of the decade dance Rebekah had hijacked, turning it from the 70's to the 20's. Caroline had never admitted to anyone how much she had enjoyed wearing her red dress and the feathers in her hair. And then there was the weird dance with Klaus.

_"You would have loved the 1920's, Caroline"… I probably would… Dammit! _

Caroline had realised during the last few days that all she seemed to do was prove the hybrid right. She had grown tired of Mystic Falls and had become eager to take on the world and see what it had to offer her. That didn't mean it had to be with Klaus though.

The wall opposite the door, with the desk at her left and sofa on her right, was filled with pictures both in colour and black and white and Caroline had the impression that this small lobby once had been noticeable larger and noisier.

Caroline's steps sounded very loud as her heels hit the old wooden floor on her way to the counter. The old lady looked up from her book as Caroline reached the desk and sent her a loving smile.

"Hello, my dear. What can I do for you?" she said with a voice that sounded like it belonged to someone younger.

"Do you have any vacant rooms?" Caroline required politely. The old lady opened a draw in the desk invisible to Caroline and drew out an old accounting book.

"You can choose whichever you want, dear. You're my only guest." The lady said and this time drew out a small box filled with keys from the draw. "Do you want a room facing St. Peter or Royal street? I recommend the room on the third floor facing Royal. It is beautiful in the evening and has the best bed." she continued, already looking for the key in the box.

"Thank you. I'll take it! My name is Caroline." Caroline said and took the key to the room from her new host. The old lady opened the accounting book and scribbled down her name underneath her former guest's. "I'm not quite sure how long I'll stay so is it possible to just put it all on a bill when I leave?" Caroline asked, not sure if the old lady needed the money now, when business was so slow.

"Oh it's fine, dear. I'm used to having guests that stay longer than expected or don't know when they'll leave. It's a magical and mystical city and some stick around for a long time." the old lady said with a knowing smile on her face. For a moment Caroline wondered if she knew what Caroline was but she didn't want to reveal anything by asking.

Caroline smiled at the old lady and then took her bags, ready to ascend the stairs. "Thank you Mrs…" Caroline said, not knowing what the lady's name was.

"You can call me Marie, my dear. Now go unpack your things and then I'll make us some tea." Marie said with a decisive but friendly voice. Caroline couldn't help but smile as she left the lobby, whooshing her way to the third floor as soon Marie couldn't see her.

Caroline stepped into room 3B and put her bags in the old chair next to the door. In the middle of the room by the opposite wall was a king-size bed made out of mahogany and filled with pillows. Next to it stood an old dressing table with a big mirror, matching the bed, and a beautiful wooden chair.

A large closet stood by the wall left of Caroline, right beside the doors to the balcony. The walls were painted the same red you could see during right after the sun had set and everything lit up in a way Caroline in her younger years had thought was magical.

Caroline didn't bother to check the bathroom on her right hand and instead went straight towards the doors to the balcony. The sound of people hit her harder than she expected and she realised how sound isolating her room seemed to be. Caroline stepped onto the balcony that had a beautiful black steel railing with a green creeper entwined in it.

Under her people were passing by, yelling at each other, laughing and talking. It was the late in the afternoon but there lots of people on the streets, selling and buying, eating and laughing, and Caroline felt a wide smile appear on her face.

Then she remembered Marie's promise of tea and even though she didn't feel she had the time, she went down to the lobby and sat down in the red sofa with the old lady.

As Caroline took the cup Marie had served for her, she detected a faint scent of vervain coming from the cup and quickly put the cup back on the small cart in front her that Marie had brought out. Her host didn't even seem to notice Caroline's behaviour as she poured herself a cup and simply smiled when she saw the look on Caroline's face.

"Why is there vervain in my tea?" Caroline demanded to know. If Marie wanted to kill her, this was a very bad way of doing so.

"I was just curious, my dear. Here you can have my cup; there is nothing in it but tea. But I'm very impressed that you could smell it. Only some of the oldest vampires I've met could do that. Most of them just take a sip and then spit it out, when they realised what I've given them. But it is very rare that I even have to use this method. Most vampires have become so transparent. But you, you're still quite young, aren't you dear?" Marie rambled on with a clear voice.

Caroline took the new cup Marie offered her and without smelling it, she took a sip. For some reason she trusted the old lady. Marie was looking at her with a curious look, waiting for Caroline to tell more about herself. Caroline placed the cup on the cart and quickly took her phone out to check the date.

"Well, I'm kind of stuck at seventeen but I would have been nineteen years old by now. And I've been a vampire for about two and half years. You know, time flies by when you're immortal." Caroline told Marie, smiling at her own joke. The old lady sent her a look that reminded Caroline of her mother and she felt a sudden need to get out of there.

"Just go, dear. I will hear the rest of your story another time." Marie said with an assuring voice, making Caroline wonder if she could read her mind. Marie answered her question before she could voice it. "You're like an open book, dear. Now go on and find whoever you're looking for."

Caroline sent the old lady a thankful smile and then walked out of the door to the streets. The entrance door was placed on St. Peter Street but Caroline decided to go around the corner and continue down the street she had admired from her balcony.

Caroline turned left, passing her balcony and slowly made her way through the crowd. The sun was slowly setting and as it disappeared behind the skyline, a whole new world seemed to commence in front of her. As she turned right on St Louis Street and Bourbon Street lay before her, Caroline realised that the streets were filled with vampires.

She watched with astonished look how the humans didn't even seem to notice all the supernatural behaviour around them as one of the vampires leaped from the roof a four-floor building onto the ground. How would she ever find the vampires she was looking for when the city literally was crawling with them?

Caroline quickly entered a small bar, wanting to collect her thoughts in the sudden chaos. There were only a few people inside, sitting at the wooden tables and stools. Behind the bar, which was also completely made of wood, stood a blonde bartender and wiped the glasses clean.

Caroline sat down on one of the bar stools and reached for her phone in her pocket. The bartender approached her with a smile and Caroline noticed the nametag on her blouse: "Camille".

"What can I get you?" Camille said, waiting for Caroline to finish texting. "Something strong" Caroline replied as she pressed the send button, making the bartender smile.

She looked down at the text she had just sent Elena, wondering if she was overreacting: "This town is freaky as hell! Vampires all over the place! I'm freaking out!"

The bartender placed the drink in front of her but instead of going back to cleaning glasses; she just looked at Caroline as if she was waiting for her to say something.

"Thank you." Caroline said, handing her a twenty dollar bill for the drink. Camille placed it in her apron and then went back to look at her. Caroline took a large sip of her drink and coughed a little when she felt the burn down her throat.

"Wow… This is really strong!" Caroline said with hoarse voice, before downing the rest of it. Camille laughed at her silently and refilled the glass.

"So… what's bugging you?" Camille finally asked her with a smile.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Caroline answered as she tried to send her a cheerful smile without success. Her phone on the desk vibrated, telling her that Elena had answered her text.

"Hey, I'm a psych major _and _a bartender. Try me." the blonde bartender said with a smile, revealing a beautiful smile and a pair of clever eyes.

_Wow… I'm sure she has a lot of guys running after her… I don't even have a single one anymore._

"One moment" the blonde vampire said as she quickly looked at Elena's reply: "U can do this, Care. So u haven't found what ur looking for at all?"

Caroline looked back at Camille, wondering how much the bartender really knew about this city.

"Okay, so maybe you can help me. You haven't by any chance seen a blonde English guy run around here? Charming smile, dimples and maybe a little too much confidence? And he definitely has some anger issues too." Caroline asked, taking a leap of faith.

She had no idea how the power balance was in this city and whether or not Klaus was the bad or good guy. What was she had once read somewhere? Something about every hero being someone else's villain. Maybe Klaus was the hero in this city.

Camille smiled at Caroline but just as she was about to speak, she was interrupted by someone with a British accent:

"Caroline."


	5. The King of New Orleans

Caroline turned on the bar stool to face the entrance and the original vampire, who was standing right in front of it. The original gentleman: Elijah Mikaelson. Not quite the original she was hoping to find but still better than Rebekah.

Elijah was looking at her with surprise in his eyes but there was also a glimpse that told her he wasn't exactly thrilled to see her. Well, they had never really spoken to each other before and Caroline had rejected his brother on regular basis while he lived in Mystic Falls so Caroline couldn't really blame him.

Camille broke the weird silence that had followed Elijah's entrance and said to Caroline:

"Well, I don't really know where Klaus is but ta-da! His brother is here… who you already seem to know…" Camille trailed off, not knowing what to say and quickly shifted topic: "Elijah, what can I get you?"

"I'll just take whatever she's having, thank you." He said as he placed himself besides Caroline without sitting down. Camille looked at him with doubt for a second, speculating whether she should warn him about the blonde's drink or not and then decided he could handle it.

While she poured him a glass, she took a closer look at the blond that now had Elijah's full attention. She looked quite young and Camille knew she probably wasn't twenty-one but the girl had looked like she could use a drink so Camille had thought what-the-hell.

The girl was genuinely beautiful and had this weird almost hypnotizing light coming from her. There was something in her eyes that made her look a lot older than she was but then something would quickly shift and make her look like a little girl in a big world. She seemed complex, as if there were a thousand things pulling her in different directions but none of them seemed quite strong enough to pull her off course.

The bartender placed the glass in front of Elijah and Caroline watched his face grimace slightly at the taste of the drink. Caroline saw how Camille tried to hide her smile and felt the corner of her mouth twitch.

"Elijah." Caroline said, realising she hadn't said a word since he entered the bar.

"You're here." he simply stated and sent her a smile. His statement confused Caroline and made her wonder if he'd known she was there all along.

"I'm here" Caroline confirmed with hesitation in her voice and threw her hands in the air in an awkward gesture.

"I believe I've lost a bet then." he stated once more, talking as if they knew what he meant. Caroline stared at him for a moment until she with fear realised what he was thinking. With wide eyes and barely hidden desperation in her voice, Caroline tried to explain:

"No, no, no, no, no… I'm not _here_. I'm just here… I, we, need your help, as in all of you. That's why I'm here, the only reason." she rambled on in an attempt to convince the original vampire of her intentions. Elijah looked at her and his dark eyes showed his amusement.

"I see." he said slowly as if he was making sure she understood that he understood. "You need our help? I thought you were glad that we left." he continued with his calm and dark voice. Caroline didn't know what to answer without insulting him so she decided to try another angle.

"Is Klaus here?" she asked, making a small smile appear on Elijah's lips.

"Niklaus is… otherwise engaged at the time. Why do you need our help, Caroline?" Elijah said with a firm voice. Caroline sensed his impatience even though it didn't show and decided to get right to the point.

"Silas is back. And we can't kill him. We've tried everything but we aren't strong enough. We need your strength. I know this is a lot to ask but I promise you; as soon he is done with us, he's coming for you."

Elijah looked at her for a moment, deciding whether or not he should help the blond vampire. He didn't quite understand this infatuation his brother had with her as she seemed almost silly at times in his eyes. She was young, too young. Admittedly, she was beautiful and Elijah found especially her loyalty amiable.

"Caroline, go home and tell your friends that we are not your personal bodyguards. We have more important things to take off right here. We will deal with Silas when needed but for now it isn't. Leave Caroline, tonight. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Elijah told her, making Caroline feel like a child being set in its place. Then he nodded at Camille and before Caroline could say anymore, he had left.

"Wow… Tough love." Camille said and took Elijah's glass from the bar. Caroline studied her for a moment, wondering how much she had heard and understood of their conversation. There was something about that told Caroline she knew more than she led on. Caroline quickly downed her drink, feeling how the blood rushed to her head and making her dizzy for a second. She wasn't just about to give up.

"And you wouldn't know where to find Klaus, would you?" Caroline asked with a pleading voice. Camille shook her head after looking at the entrance door for a second. Was there something Camille wasn't telling her?

"Fabulous! Well, then… Nice to meet you, Camille" Caroline said as she got up and left.

"Hey, call me Cami! Goodnight Caroline!" Camille called as Caroline exited the bar and the door closed behind her.

Out on the street, Elijah was nowhere to be seen and Caroline felt completely hopeless for a moment. Then she took a deep breath, deciding within herself that she at least had to find Klaus before she went home. Elijah might not like her but she hoped his brother still did. Klaus wanted to be her friend. Friends helped each other.

Caroline stopped outside the door and looked around, not sure what to do with herself. Elijah wasn't going to help her apparently and she wouldn't count on Rebekah either so now it was up to Klaus. If she could find Klaus. She still wasn't sure how the people around here felt about Klaus so she didn't feel like going around just asking whoever was there.

At least it seemed she had found the Originals' favourite bar. And it seemed like the bartender knew more than she told Caroline so maybe she could compel it out of her. At least Camille could tell her what category the Originals fit into here; good or bad.

After a few seconds, Caroline decided to get something to eat as in food and moved towards the river to kill two birds with one stone. She turn back by St Louis Street and as she came nearer the river, the street narrowed, leaving Caroline with a feeling of being trapped. She might be a vampire but she definitely wasn't the only one. She had no idea what kind of psychos lived in this quarter but with no one to help her, she wasn't willing to find out that night.

Caroline turned around before she reached the river to go back to a more populated street and walked right into someone. A tall man with broad shoulders, dark skin and hair and very white smile stood in front of her. Caroline took a step back and looked into the man's dark eyes. Caroline did her best to not show any emotion as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Could you move, please? I kinda have to go that way." She said while trying to sound impatient. The man in front of her lifted his eyebrows as if he was impressed and showed her a wide smile.

"Should you be out here all alone? This night isn't always safe around here." he warned her without a single sign of concern in his face or voice. Caroline knew what he was but she had a feeling he hadn't figured out her. Slowly she made her eyes darken and as the veins appeared under her eyes, she showed him her fangs before she made it all disappear once more.

"I think I'll do just fine." she said with a condescending smile and stepped around him. Before she could take more than two steps, he was in front of her again, still smiling that creepy smile. Caroline dropped her arms in annoyance and was about to speed the hell out of there, when he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Marcel." Marcel said, looking at her as if it should mean something to her. When Caroline didn't react to his name, another smile appeared on his face and Caroline suddenly felt as a new shinning toy.

"Caroline." she answered as she pulled back her hand from his grip. As charming as he was, she had this weird feeling that she should stay the hell away from him. She tried to pass him again but this time his stopped her by placing a hand on her arm. She could feel his strength even though she didn't fight him and knew that he was much older than her.

He looked at her intensely for a moment before letting her go and Caroline couldn't stop herself from shivering a little. As he let her go, his eyes shifted to look at her hand with her daylight ring. Caroline suddenly saw that Marcel was wearing one as well, leaving her with a weird feeling she couldn't explain.

Marcel broke the silence, making Caroline's eyes return to his face: "Weren't you going the other way?" he gestured with his right arm, pointing the way she had been going.

"Not anymore." Caroline simply said. She began walking away from the river, waiting for Marcel to catch up with her again. But he didn't. Caroline turned her head to glance back but the street was empty once again. As she stood on Royal street once again, Caroline realised she still hadn't eaten anything and she sat down at an empty table outside a café.

She looked at the other guests, realising they all probably were vampires. It was too cold to sit outside on a November evening for humans but Caroline barely felt it. She ordered club sandwich from the waiter and then leaned back in her chair. Caroline remembered she hadn't answered Elena's text and pulled out her phone.

"Found Elijah but he told me to go home. No luck finding Klaus yet. U?" she wrote back and placed her phone on the table in front of her. Caroline flinched when she realised Elijah was sitting right in front of her.

"Did I not tell you to go home, Caroline?" he said politely, having a hard time hiding his impatience. He was sitting in the chair across from her with his legs crossed, leaning against the backrest. His face was composed as if they were just having a friendly chat and he smiled at the waiter as she brought Caroline her food.

"So now I'm not even allowed to do some sightseeing?" Caroline answered with a question, knowing that she was pushing the Original to the edge of his patience. She took a bite of her food and chewed as long as possible while looking back at him.

Elijah leaned forward and caught her eyes. She knew what he was about to do and let him do it. She stared back into his gaze and felt he compulsion as he told her to leave. She didn't say anything and took another bite of her food when he let her go. She could see the slight confusion in his eyes as Caroline didn't do what he had told her to.

"Sorry. I'm on vervain. You know, because of the whole Silas thing, we take our security measures." She said, shrugging her shoulders. He looked at her with a stone face, showing no emotion as he tried to decide what to do next. Caroline took another bite of her food and waited. She was much more terrified than she let on and he probably knew that but she wasn't going to show him.

"You forget that I am not my brother. You might have been his humanity once but things have changed and I will not hesitate to kill you if you do not leave. Niklaus has more important things to take care of here than going on a rescue mission with you that does not concern him. He has moved on Caroline and you should do the same." Elijah told her in a calm voice that was even scarier than Klaus' yelling. He was calculating and cold.

Caroline looked at him, seeing him for what he really was. People might think he was the moral one and the gentleman but the truth was different. He was just as sociopathic as the rest of them and didn't think twice about killing anyone who stood in his way, no matter who it was. She knew he was capable of love and he was still "the good one" but that wasn't saying much.

"I know you guys have some sort of motto. "Family above all", is it? But so do I. I'm not going home until I know I've tried every opportunity. I'm here to save _my_ family and trust me, I'm really stubborn. And if you're really that sure Klaus have moved on, you have nothing to worry about so what's the problem in me talking to him? One last thing; if you kill me, you'll never hear the information I have about Katherine." Caroline answered his threat without hesitating. She knew it was a bad move to challenge him but if she left now, she was dead anyway.

The whole of Elijah's body language shifted from calm and in control to alert and tense. The mention of Katherine made him uncross his legs and move as closed to Caroline as he could. She looked into his eyes and knew that this was his humanity. His love for Katherine and his family was what kept him from becoming the same monster his brother could be.

"Caroline, I will advise you not to poke me like this. Tell me what you know about Katherine and I will try not to kill you." he said with an ill hidden desperation in his voice. His threat sounded tame and Caroline felt sorry for him. She knew that Elijah had been looking for Katherine but he hadn't been able to find her.

After Katherine had turned human, Caroline had taken care of her. Katherine was no longer the raging bitch she had been as a vampire but a confused and quiet girl, who had no idea who she was or had been. Caroline had convinced the others to hide her away from Klaus as she was once again was a doppelgänger. Katherine had freaked out as soon as she had seen Elena and Caroline had explained to her why they looked so much alike.

It was funny how Katherine and Caroline almost had become friends in the process of creating a new life for the girl who had once suffocated her with a pillow. They had given her a new name; Michaela Petersen and found her an apartment in New York. Caroline had warned to stay away from anything that could call the public's attention to her and had gotten her a job as an assistant in a law firm in upper Manhattan.

Michaela knew about Klaus and how important it was to stay away from him but Caroline had never told her about Elijah and Michaela never knew about all the lost calls from him. Caroline knew that it was wrong of her to use Michaela as leverage now but something told her that Elijah would keep her secret. Despite of everything Elijah was just as invested in keeping Klaus' humanity as Caroline was and if he got the chance to create more hybrids, is could go right out the window again.

_Why is it I care about Klaus humanity? Well, if he isn't all monster there's a better chance that he'll help me._

Caroline had a small internal discussion about Klaus and then returned to the Original in front of her. His impatience was screaming at her and she decided to explain everything to him. After a few minutes with his intense staring, she finished her story about Katherine and told him about Michaela:

"She lives in New York, has a job, no boyfriend and I think she's happy. I've told her about Klaus and warned her to stay away from the spotlight. I'm sorry, but she doesn't know a thing about you." Caroline finished and sent the vampire an apologetic look. He hadn't said a word the whole time and his only answer was to give her a small nod.

"Elijah, Klaus _can't_ know about this. Maybe he thinks he done with his hybrids but we both know that he'll never pass the chance to gain more power. Just promise me that you'll do this for her. She deserves it after all your brother put her through." Caroline stressed, not sure if her words made it through to him.

Elijah looked her in the eyes for a moment and Caroline saw a little sign of gratitude in them. Then he simply got up and left. Caroline looked after him as he continued down Royal Street in the direction of Jackson Square. Where was he going? For a moment she thought of following him but she decided against it, thinking it was better not to push her luck and instead went back to her sandwich.

* * *

Elijah sat in the big armchair in their living room, looking into the fire and pondering on what to do next. An hour ago Elijah had been almost determined to kill Caroline, sure that she wasn't going to leave before Niklaus returned. He hadn't promised not to do so but it suddenly felt wrong.

While Caroline had told him of Katerina, Elijah had seen something in her and he had realised that the girl in front of him _was_ his brother's humanity or she would be. He had hoped that the baby would awaken something in Niklaus but he also knew it was a far stretch. Niklaus would maybe care for the child but it was Caroline he loved.

Elijah didn't quite know what to do with the news of Katerina and the first thing he had done was to google her. It was one of those modern inventions that baffled him. In an instant he had gotten thousands of hits about Michaela Petersen but not a single one was Katerina. Caroline had done a good job to protect her and Elijah felt his gratitude towards Caroline grow.

He knew how easy it would have been for them to just give her to Niklaus but Caroline knew what it would do to him and she didn't want Katerina to become Niklaus' new source of hybrids. For a moment, Elijah thought of taking the first flight to New York and find her, but it wasn't the time.

Elijah thought of what he had seen earlier and as he rose from the chair he took a decision. First he had to find the blond vampire.

* * *

Caroline paid for her dinner and was again at loss to what she should do. She had no idea what Elijah was thinking and for all she knew, this could be her last meal. Caroline sat for a moment, looking at her surroundings as if she never should see them again and then got up and left. She decided to go back to her room and maybe have another chat with Marie. Perhaps the old lady knew something.

As Caroline entered the lobby, she began wondering if the small hotel was one of those grey zones that Stefan had talked about, when he'd told about the stupid concept of being invited in or if it really was owned by a vampire. In this town, it wouldn't surprise her.

Marie came through a door behind the desk as Caroline walked towards the stairs and Caroline were able to spot a small apartment on the other side of the door. Marie smiled at her and asked her how she liked New Orleans so far. Caroline had a hard time answering as she hadn't had time to think about:

"Well… I guess it's nice. I don't exactly feel welcome yet but maybe it'll change soon." Caroline said, hoping that Elijah had changed his mind since she saw him last. Marie nodded at her and asked Caroline another question:

"And did you find who you were looking for, dear?" she said with a secretive smile. Caroline gave a suspicious look as she answered Marie's question: "Sort of… Not the exact person I was looking for but I hope he'll do" Caroline said, giving her host a smile.

"You do mean Elijah Mikaelson right, dear?" Marie said, making Caroline's heart pound a little faster. "You know Elijah?" Caroline said, not knowing why she was surprised.

"You should take a closer look on those photos one day, dear, but not now because he is waiting upstairs for you." Marie said without answering Caroline's question. Marie pointed towards the ceiling and Caroline's eyes followed. "Thank you, Marie." Caroline said and swallowed before she went up the stairs. This time she took the stairs in human speed, not knowing what was waiting for her in her room.

Elijah was standing on her balcony, looking down at all the humans and vampires that went by in the street. Caroline stood in the middle of her room for a second and then went out to stand beside him. She had her front turned towards him but almost a minute went by before Elijah turned towards her too. She looked at him with her head slightly tilted to the right, making the corner of his mouth turn up.

"You know if you throw me over the balcony, I'm just gonna land on my feet. I was the cheerleader captain for two years." Caroline said in a stupid attempt to break the silence.

"I am not here to kill you, Caroline." Elijah said placing his hands in the pockets of his suit. "I'm here to make a deal with you."

Caroline sent him a confused look, part relieved that she was going to live, part unsecure of what on earth she could do for him. She nodded at him to show she understood rather than voicing the doubt she felt.

"Niklaus will not return to New Orleans within the next couple of days so while you wait, you are going to do something for me. When Niklaus returns, I will help you talk to him. That is, if you manage to succeed the task I give you. But first, I need you to prove to me that what you have said about Katerina is true." Elijah explained slowly, making sure Caroline understood what he was saying.

Caroline nodded and found her cell phone. She found Michaela's number on speed dial and called her up. As she gave Elijah the phone, she warned him not to tell her who he was. Elijah nodded and turned his back on Caroline with the phone to his ear.

"Hi Care" Katerina said as she answered the phone. Elijah didn't answer and wasn't sure he would have been able to if he should. "Care? Helloooo? Did you pocket dial me again? Caroline? Okay, I'm hanging up now. I'll call you tomorrow!" Katerina continued and then she hang up. Elijah stood for a moment, the phone still held against his ear before he handed Caroline back her phone.

"She sounds different. She sounds like her old self. Her human self." Elijah trailed off and looked at something behind Caroline that probably wasn't there. Caroline nodded, not knowing if he was right. She hadn't known Katherine back when she was Katerina but there was a clear difference between Katherine and Michaela. Then Elijah seemed to snap out of it and returned to look at Caroline.

"You have met Marcel." He simply said, confusing Caroline. What on earth had he to do with anything? Hoping he would explain she just nodded as she leaned against the black railing. "Do you know who Marcel is?" he asked her, remembering Caroline of the bad feeling she had gotten of him. She shook her head in response.

"Marcel is Niklaus old protégé and he runs this town. We do not know how but he has found a way to control the witches so he knows every time someone practices magic. He has driven the werewolves away and found a way to make the humans look the other way while his vampires roam the city at night. He calls himself King." Elijah told her while he again looked down on the people under him.

"But I thought Klaus…" Caroline started, remembering what Damon had told her. He had said that Klaus and the Originals practically build this part of New Orleans and that they lived here for years until Michael found them.

"Yes." Elijah interrupted her. "But Niklaus has been gone for a hundred years and Marcel has taken over in the meantime. We have made a deal with the witches to help them get rid of Marcel so we can take back our city. The witches have a plan but it is moving slow and I believe that we are running out of time."

"Wait… You've made a deal with the witches? How did that happen? Or to be more precise: How did you get Klaus to agree?" Caroline asked, thinking of how unlike Klaus this sounded. What did the withes have on him that would make him help them? Caroline remembered him screaming at her that he wouldn't have his hand forced by anyone. She refused to believe he had changed that much since she last saw him.

Elijah looked at her with closed off face. Caroline definitely knew his brother better than he thought. He quickly made the decision of not telling her about the child that was Niklaus' and told her she would know soon enough. He could see how irritated she became by hearing such a vague answer but she just rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

"And this has to do with me how?" Caroline asked, growing a bit impatient.

"I will need you to become close to Marcel. Niklaus is already in his inner circle but they had what you can call a bad start, so Marcel remains suspicious of Niklaus. You on the other hand, have intrigued him. You just have to make him take an interest you over the next couples of days and then I will help you." Elijah explained with his dark voice.

Caroline couldn't believe it. She was going to be the distraction again. Was that all she was good for? Flirting with the Devil? Caroline knew she probably had no other choice than to take Elijah's deal but that didn't mean she wasn't mad. She crossed her arms and sent the Original vampire a look that clearly showed her dissatisfaction.

"You want me to date him? How do we know if I'm even his type?" Caroline protested. That Marcel guy was definitely not her type. Perhaps it was better that way. She would just have to act. Caroline thought of Marie's words about her face being an open book and Caroline felt how she was losing the battle before it even had begun.

"I am sure that you will be able to adapt to his likings. But first of all you will have to dress differently. Wear a little less clothes perhaps." Elijah said, making Caroline feel uncomfortable. She knew exactly what he meant but wasn't going to say it out loud.

_But it definitely means that I can't wear jeans and a jacket… _

"And how do I know he won't kill me? What if he figures out what I'm doing?" she asked, trying to switch the topic.

"I assure you that no harm will come to you till Niklaus returns and decides what to do. You should probably go buy some new clothes tomorrow and then you will meet me at the bar where we met earlier at nine pm. Understood?" Elijah said, sounding like he didn't care much for her safety but she knew that that was just the way he sounded. She nodded and then he was gone. She leaned against the railing on her elbows to watch the people passing by under her, wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into.

* * *

**A/N: Hope I didn't disappoint you too much, when it wasn't the Original hottie/hybrid that showed up... But not to worry, he will ake his appearance!**

**By the way, I don't know if you lovely readers have noticed, but this story isn't following neither TVD season five or TO season one.. But I hope you like it ayway;) Please tell me what you think! Both good things and bad things!:)**


	6. Flirting with the Devil

The next morning Caroline looked through her suitcase to see if she had brought something she could use later that night. This quickly turned her whole room into a mess and Caroline knew she wouldn't be able to leave without cleaning up and putting her things in the big closet. Some would think it as a waste of time but Caroline liked when her things where organized.

She took her time, not knowing what to do with herself when she was done. She had lain in her bed an hour after waking up way to early without being able to fall asleep again. She had finally faced defeat and had gotten up to take a bath. For the next hour, while the water got colder, Caroline thought about how she should get through the next couple of days.

She had no idea how she was going to catch Marcel's attention, especially with him being "the King" as he probably had lots of girls running after him. Caroline shook her head as she realised why Klaus really wanted Marcel gone. This had nothing to do with the witches or it being his city; Klaus wanted to be king. He was jealous. Probably not a pretty sight.

_Does Klaus even know about this plan? He probably doesn't even know I'm here. Where the hell can he be? Out on some romantic trip with Hayley, maybe?_

The thought of Klaus and Hayley on a romantic trip together made her laugh out loud. Just the two of them being in the same room without wanting to tear each other's throats out seemed impossible. Klaus and Hayley. It was too weird and Caroline wouldn't believe until she saw it with her own eyes. She didn't trust Hayley one bit.

Caroline spent the rest of the day wandering around in the French Quarter. She managed to find two dresses in the shops; a red one and a black one. She knew she would probably never wear the red one again but it was just as cheap as it looked so it didn't matter much.

Her old self might have liked it but now she just thought it was both too short and too sparkly. It was deep red with sequins covering every inch of it and no straps. She was unsure whether it was too much but she knew how important it was that Marcel noticed her. The black dress would at least dial it down if the other was over the top.

The black one was more her style even though it also showed a lot of skin. It was a simple black dress with long sleeves that wrapped around her body in a most favourable way. The most of her back would be bare and it was only a little longer than the red dress, but it was definitely a keeper.

Caroline left her room in the red dress, ready to meet with Elijah at the bar at nine. She gave Marie a quick smile as she passed through the lobby and then stepped out, into the night.

* * *

Camille tried to hold down a yawn but didn't quite manage to and quickly turned her back on the few customers in the bar. It was her second nightshift in a row and she still had one more to go before she had her two nights of freedom. As she turned around to face the barstools, she was surprised to see Elijah's blonde "friend" Caroline, sit right in front of her.

Caroline looked different from the night before but Camille wasn't sure whether it was a good or a bad different. She was wearing sparkling red strapless dress and her curly hair was placed in a band on the left side of her face with a lock hanging loose at the right side. Her make-up was heavier than before but in a way that made the blue colour in her eyes stand out. Caroline might be beautiful but tonight she looked hot.

Camille raised her eyebrows in admiration but Caroline didn't quite seem to notice it. She looked nervous and kept looking at the clock behind Camille in the bar. Camille tried smiling at her but Caroline only managed to send her back a weird grimace.

"Are you okay? Can I get you something?" Camille asked with worry in her voice. Caroline looked at her, then at the door and lastly at the clock.

"I'm fine. I'll just have two Tequila shots, please." Caroline said and tried to send Camille a cheerful smile.

"You want anything with that?" Camille asked as she poured the Tequila into two shot glasses.

"Nope, this is perfect." Caroline answered with a seemingly carefree voice. The blonde quickly downed the shots and then went back to look at the clock. Who was she waiting for in this outfit?

The answer came walking in the door in the form of Elijah Mikaelson and Caroline amedietly jumped from her chair. Camille noticed that she was wearing a pair of nude stilettos, making her legs seem longer than usual.

There was an awkward moment as Elijah let his eyes glide over Caroline's body and then nodded. Camille was at a loss to what was going on but had learned that nothing in this city was as it seemed. Caroline gave her a quick smile before she followed Elijah out the door and Camille winked at her, hoping to see the blonde again soon.

* * *

Caroline felt highly uncomfortable as she moved down a small but crowded alley to get to the house that Elijah had told her about. She felt several eyes on her back from both the humans and vampires as she passed them and she felt a slight relieve when she finally reached the open entrance to where loud music was coming from.

Caroline stepped inside the crowded room that was in two floors and filled with people. In the corner left of her was a vampire about to bite a girl in the neck but she didn't seem to mind. She didn't looked compelled either and Caroline couldn't help but think that every human woman in here probably had seen Twilight and thought it was great.

She had no idea how to find Marcel and she wasn't going to ask. He had to come to her, Elijah had said. Otherwise it would be too suspicious. It reminded her on all the times she had distracted Klaus. That had been more… thrilling, though. This just gave her a weird cold feeling inside that she couldn't shake.

She made her way through the dance floor to what Caroline thought to be the bar and ordered another Tequila shot. As she placed the empty shot glass on the bar, she felt a pair of eyes on her and quickly looked up. Marcel was standing on the second floor, looking down at her and smiling. She gave him a little wave and before he could react, she turned her back on him.

With all her senses pinpointed at him, she wasn't surprised when he suddenly stood right beside her. She ignored him for a couple of seconds and then turned towards him slowly with a smile. His face was lit up in a smile and Caroline forced herself not to move away from him. What was it with this guy?

"Caroline. Welcome to my city." Marcel said with open arms. This made the people standing by raise their glasses towards him and Caroline wondered have many ears that were listening to their conversation.

"I thought I had come to New Orleans and not Marcel's city. But I guess you have made this town more fun." Caroline replied with raised eyebrows and a seemingly impressed look on her face.

"So you've heard about me?" Marcel asked and smirked. Two glasses was suddenly put in front of them and Caroline looked up in confusion, not remembering Marcel ordering anything.

"Well, I've asked around. I was curious." Caroline said with a shrug of her shoulders in attempt to act indifferent but still showing that she was interested. She took a quick sip of her drink to get her nervousness away but it didn't quite help.

"And what did you learn?" Marcel said, leaning towards her with a grin on his face.

"Let's just say that I'm impressed by what you've accomplished." Caroline said with a low voice a she looked at him from behind her eyelashes. She had to stop herself from laughing, when she saw how easy he fell into her trap and Caroline couldn't help but think that his arrogance one day would his downfall. Maybe it already was.

Before he could say anymore, she raised her glass towards him and then downed her drink, making him laugh out loud. She put her glass on the bar, winked at him and started walking away from the bar. She felt like everyone's eyes were on her as she walked towards the exit and left "the King" hanging.

"Until next time, Caroline" Marcel just yelled after her without moving from the bar.

"If you're lucky." Caroline said into the air without turning around, knowing that he could hear her loud and clear. She could hear his laughter as she stepped out into the cold night and wooshed away as soon as it was possible to get away from it.

* * *

Caroline woke as she heard someone turning the doorknob and quickly flew from her bed to stand behind the door. As the door slowly opened, Caroline held her breath and prepared herself to run. She had no idea who it was but all of her fears suddenly came to life. It could be Marcel who had found out that she was working with Elijah. Or it could be Silas who that had learned she was in New Orleans. Or it could be…

"Caroline, get dressed. I will be back to speak with you in ten minutes." Elijah's voice made her exhale quickly and she felt a sudden need to punch him in the face for scaring her so much.

_Probably not a good move, Caroline…_

Elijah closed the door as he exited the room and Caroline took a couple of minutes to calm completely down before she got dressed. Then she called Elijah's name, thinking he would be close enough to hear her. A sound from the balcony made her turn and she wasn't surprised to see Elijah stand outside.

"Couldn't this have waited until I was actually awake and dressed?!" Caroline said as she opened the door and let Elijah inside. He sat down in the chair by the door and crossed his legs without answering.

"I wanted to make sure everything went as it should last night. And that you are ready for tonight." Elijah said with a voice that sound like really cared about how it went or whether she was ready.

"I guess it went fine. And I'm so ready to get this done with. That Marcel guy is seriously creepy." Caroline said with a tired voice. Her comment made Elijah smile as if what she said was funny but Caroline had given up trying to understand Elijah and just shook her head.

"And Klaus will be back tomorrow?" Caroline asked with a voice that sounded a little too indifferent. Elijah simply nodded as if he didn't notice her attempt to act like she didn't care.

"I have another question. How did you know that I've already met Marcel?" Caroline said with a feeling that she already knew the answer. Elijah had probably followed her after she left the bar to make sure she went home.

"I did not follow you if that is what you believe. I was talking to him, when he noticed you, walking alone on the street. Marcel has this… test. If you are brave, you live. If you get scared, well I believe you understand the concept." Elijah said without showing any emotion. Total stone face as always.

Caroline felt grossed out at the thought of her having to be close to him again. She just had to get night over with and then she could back to Silas. Why did that sound better?

After a weird but friendly chat with Elijah, he finally left and Caroline fell backwards onto her bed. There was something about Elijah that always made her tense and slightly uncomfortable. She wasn't afraid of him killing her anymore but it was like there was something luring under the surface of his politeness that scared the hell out of her.

Caroline lay in the bed for half an hour, staring at the ceiling in order to collect her thoughts. Klaus would arrive in New Orleans tomorrow and possibly with Hayley. The man, who was in love with her, had moved on and it hurt Caroline more than she cared to admit. It was six months since she had seen him last but if she closed her eyes, she could still feel his soft lips on her cheek and Caroline had to sigh loudly to release the tension that was building in her body.

_This is ridiculous, Caroline. Klaus has clearly moved on. Besides, you kinda have to date his friend – protégé? – now, so maybe it's all for the better that Klaus don't care… _

_What if he still cares?_

Caroline had asked herself that every hour since she arrived in New Orleans and still had gotten no answer. Caroline was single now and free to be with whoever she wanted. But who did she want?

Caroline spent the rest of her day wandering around the Quarter as she secretly searched for wherever the Mikaelsons where living. She assumed they lived together as they did in Mystic Falls and couldn't help but to look after a big mansion. After walking around the city for a couple of hours, a depressing thought hit her; what if Klaus was living with Hayley somewhere separate from the others?

She wasn't sure why the thought made her feel so gloomy and after another hour of walking, she decided to go back to Marie and wait for the night to come. Elijah had told her to go down to a jazz club called Maison Bourbon Jazz Club, where Marcel would be. Caroline had tried asking the Original how he knew that but he had just looked at her and told her that it wasn't important. Elijah made her feel like a child and she hated it.

After emptying her last blood bag, Caroline put on the black dress and a pair of red shoes. She let her curls hang loose and matched her shoes with a red lipstick. She looked a lot more like herself than the night before and Caroline couldn't quite stop smiling at herself as she stood in front of the mirror.

_I look hot! When there's no one else to tell me, I might as well tell myself… Caroline, you look hot._

As Caroline came closer to the jazz club a vaguely familiar voice could be heard over the loud music and she had to keep herself from rolling her eyes as she stepped inside and saw Marcel standing on a small stage, singing. This guy just couldn't get enough of himself. He loved the attention he got from both all the men and women standing by as he sang 'I Got You (I Feel Good)' by James Brown with a wide smile on his lips.

Caroline slowly moved towards the small stage as she looked at him, trying to find his eyes. As soon as she caught them, she looked away, knowing that she had _his _attention and walked up to the bar. Without looking, Caroline knew what was going on behind her and therefore she was not surprised when she turned around and Marcel was standing right behind her, still singing in the wireless microphone.

As he danced in front of her, Caroline had a hard time fighting the laughter that was bubbling inside of her and hid it with a wide smile on her face. She crossed her arms while still looking at him, trying not to look too impressed of his singing. She had to give him that, though. As the song finished, Caroline took a decision to just go along with it, so she took the microphone from him and went up to the stage.

The guests in the bar stared confused at her for a moment and then looked at Marcel to see how he reacted. He was looking at her with a look Caroline couldn't quite read and then smiled at her, making the guests in the bar applause. The next song began and Caroline was relieved that she knew by heart. It was "Hey Love" by Quadron, a song Caroline sang to herself in the shower.

"_Hey love, what's going on in here? You're ruthless like a stone."_ Caroline started singing without looking away from Marcel. She flirted with her eyes, movements and the words of the song but without giving him her full attention. She frequently found another pair of male eyes to look in for a second before she returned to Marcel, who was watching her from the bar.

"_But if you really want my love, you got to show me. Don't leave me waiting in the dark for you._"

As Caroline sang the words, she found a new pair of eyes close to the door and for a split second she forgot where she was. The green eyes staring back at her were all too familiar and Caroline's eyes quickly moved across the Original's face to see the dark blonde curls and the full lips she had studied so many times.

Caroline forced herself to look away, only to look back at him as the song ended. She had forgotten all about Marcel, who was suddenly standing beside her on the stage. She hesitantly turned towards Marcel, feeling Klaus' stare with all of her senses, and curtsied before him. He grinned and bowed to her, making the applause in the jazz club louder.

Marcel offered her his hand, which she took, and led Caroline down from the stage to the bar. She turned her gaze in the direction of Klaus and panicked for a second, when she didn't find him. Klaus was standing in the other end of the room, talking to Elijah, who had his back on Caroline, but his eyes were plastered to Caroline's.

She had no idea what they were saying but Caroline felt a sudden need to talk to him, to explain. Elijah was probably already doing it but the hurt look in his eyes didn't go away. She needed to get over there.

"Who are they?" Caroline asked Marcel with a voice that sounded of normal curiosity. She watched Marcel's face expression carefully to see if he became suspicious of her question but all she saw was a brief moment of fear in his eyes before he almost forced a smile upon his face.

"You really know how to choose us, don't you?" Marcel teased as he placed a hand on her back to lead her towards the two brothers. Caroline looked at him with an innocent look as if she had no idea what he was talking about, which made him laugh at her silently.

Caroline was certain her heart was giving her away as they closed in on Klaus and Elijah as the pace fastened. She had a weird smile plastered on her face that almost seemed stuck and she noticed how Klaus forced himself to smile as he pretended to notice Marcel. Elijah turned around to face the two and his face gave nothing away.

"Klaus! Am I glad to see you back, my friend!" Marcel laughed, spreading his arms to give Klaus a quick hug. In the meantime, Caroline screamed at Elijah with her eyes but the Original didn't react. Then Caroline turned her attention towards Klaus, whose eyes were screaming at her.

"Caroline, meet Klaus Mikaelson; my friend and sire. Klaus, this is Caroline; she's new in town." Marcel introduced the two without noticing the looks they were sending each other.

"It's a pleasure, love." Klaus said as he took her hand and pressed his lips against it without taking his eyes of her. Caroline felt how everything inside her turned upside down and she couldn't do anything but smile.

_I am so screwed…_

* * *

**A/N: Finally some klaroline!:D Hope you like this chapter:) Tell me what you think! And what you thought about my choice of song. I didn't want to write the lyrics down as it just would have made the chapter unnecessary long. But go listen to the song!:D I love it myself. **

**And remember to forget (if that made any sense) all about the episodes that are airing now:) This is more of an alternate timeline and some of it was written before both TO and TVD began the new seasons:) Which is why Marcel might seem OOC. I had barely any idea how he was like, when I wrote some of this:)**


	7. Hey Love

After letting Elijah place a quick kiss on her hand, Caroline excused herself and walked towards the bathroom. She had to force herself not to look back as she felt three pair of eyes on her back. Caroline hadn't reached the bathroom when she heard Marcel talk.

"Isn't she _marvellous_?" Marcel proclaimed well-knowing that she could hear him if she was listening. There was a weird sound that almost sounded like a growl and Caroline lifted her eyebrows at the sound.

Caroline had reached the door to the bathroom and had a chance to get a quick glance at the men before she disappeared through the door. Marcel was giving Klaus a surprised look but the hybrid's face was like stone.

"Sorry, mate. I just had something stuck in my throat." Klaus said casually. A small smile spread on Caroline's lips before she could stop it and she quickly locked the door behind her.

After taking a few deep breaths in front of the mirror she took out her phone and went through her phonebook to find the number she was looking for. She found the number Elijah had given her the night before and pressed the call button. Hopefully Marcel would be too occupied to listen in, or too scared for that matter. After two rings, he answered.

"_Yes?"_

"What is he doing here?! You said he wouldn't be here until tomorrow!"

"_I know. But it is not a particular exact science_."

Once again she had no idea what he was talking about and decided to let it go.

"You need to get him out of here."

"_I do not believe that is possible_."

"Then I'm leaving. I can't do this with him staring at me."

"_I understand. Good luck_."

Caroline wasn't sure what or who he was referring to but she didn't get to ask before he had hung up. She put her phone back in her small purse and looked in the mirror once more. All the confusion she felt inside was written on her face and Caroline once again thought of Marie's words.

_Like an open book. Snap out of it, Caroline!_

She forced herself to smile at the mirror and stood there until it felt and looked real. Then she took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. A girl outside of the door gave her a mean look and was about to say something when Caroline shut her up with one look. She hated doing it but she didn't quite feel like being yelled at, at that moment.

Caroline hoped to pass through the bar and out onto the street without anyone noticing but her attempt to ignore the men, now standing at the bar, failed when Marcel grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She turned around to face him with her most charming smile and her face, completely ignoring the green eyes that felt like they burned through her.

"Off so soon, Caroline? I thought you were going to sing for us again." Marcel said, sending her a look that was telling her to do as he asked. He was clearly used to getting his way but Caroline knew that this was another one of his tests. He wanted the chase. He wanted her to run so he could catch her over and over again until she was his completely. So Caroline just smiled and tried to pull her wrist from his hand.

She panicked slightly, when his grip tightened and his smile became wider. There was a scary glimpse in his eyes and Caroline felt her pokerface slowly disappear.

"Let the girl go, mate. I'm sure Caroline here will sing for us another time. If she wants to go, then let her. There are plenty of girls in here just as well-looking to entertain you for the night." Klaus interrupted with a dull voice.

Caroline looked at Klaus and saw him smiling at her. She had seen this smile before and knew that it wasn't a happy one. The smile didn't reach his eyes that stared into hers, showing no emotion. It was one of those moments where you had no idea what he was thinking. He could just as well kiss her as he could rip out her heart.

Caroline looked back at Marcel, who had let go of her wrist, and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll come back. And then you can sing with me." Caroline teased as she slowly backed away. Klaus was now staring at the glass in his hand and all Caroline could look at was his back.

"You mean, you'll sing with me." Marcel told her and smirked.

"We'll see." she said, turned around and walked out of there.

Caroline needed to collect her thoughts before she got back to her room and therefore chose not to use her vampire speed. Instead she kept a fast pace as she moved down Bourbon Street and away from the Jazz Club. Caroline turned her gaze towards the sky for a moment and didn't notice the man standing in front of her until she walked into him.

A strong arm grabbed her around her waist to keep her from falling to the ground and Caroline looked, surprised, into Klaus' eyes. There was a sweet bitterness in his eyes that Caroline couldn't look away from and for a moment none of them said a word. Then the arm around Caroline's waist disappeared and Klaus took a small step back.

"Caroline." He greeted and sent her the same smile he had minutes before. Was he unhappy that she was there? It was like a heavy stone dropped to the pit of her stomach as the thought of Klaus and Hayley together finally hit her.

_He doesn't want me here anymore…_

"Klaus. Hi." was all Caroline could say before sending him a nervous smile. Her eyes shifted as they moved across his face and quickly glanced at his body. His black cotton jacket was open, showing his dark grey shirt and the chain of the necklace he was wearing. He was wearing the same black jeans as the day Silas has tricked him into thinking he was dying.

"You've talked to Elijah?" Caroline said in an attempt to break the silence and tension that was building up between them. Klaus had placed his hands behind his back and was leaning slightly towards her with a look on his face she couldn't read.

"I have." was all he answered and Caroline wondered what Elijah had told him. Did Klaus even know what had been going on in the Jazz Club?

"Good." Caroline said, still pondering on how much Klaus knew about her presence here.

"I see you made some new friends." Klaus said with a strained voice and the smile disappeared from his face. If he didn't knew about her deal with Elijah, all she had done in there had probably been excruciating from his point of view. That was _if_ he still cared, of course.

"Well, not exactly friends but…" Caroline started but interrupted herself as Klaus stepped closer. They were standing just as close as when his arm had been around her waist and Caroline had to tell herself to keep breathing. His face showed no emotion as he began talking.

"It is really none of my business, Caroline, but just be careful, love. Marcel's time in this city is limited and I would hate to have to hurt you." Klaus said with a voice that didn't sound at all like he would hate to hurt her. He studied her face for a moment and then turned around and walked away.

Caroline realised that Elijah hadn't told Klaus about her thing with Marcel and knew she couldn't let him leave like this. She had an overwhelming need to explain to him that what he thought about her wasn't the truth. So she yelled at him, not caring about the people who were staring at her and smiled when he stopped walking.

"You know, I'm gonna kill your brother!" hoping that Klaus would want to hear what she had to say before ripping of her head for threatening Elijah. Klaus turned around to look at her before he took the bait with a tired voice:

"And why is that, sweetheart?"

"For not telling you what's really going on." She said with a calm voice, trying not to show her slight excitement as he started walking back to her. "This Marcel thing? Elijah's idea. If I helped him, he would help me." She continued, feeling slightly guilty about ratting Elijah out. But he had had his chance and she wasn't going to let Klaus hate her because of it.

_I need his help and if he hates me, he probably won't give it to me. That's all there is to that._

Klaus was standing in front of her again, his face completely changed. His jaw was clenched in anger but his eyes showed worry and an almost completely hidden sign of relief.

"Help him with what?" Klaus asked with anger in his voice.

"This undertaking of yours. I'm kinda Plan B, I guess." Caroline said and shrugged her shoulders with her arms crossed. When Klaus took a step closer to her, she relaxed her arms and let them fall down her sides.

Caroline forgot to breathe when he placed his hands on each side of her face and looked her in the eyes. For a second she thought was going to kiss her and she felt how her cheeks heated up. A small smile appeared on Klaus' face as he felt the warmth on her cheeks through his palms and heard how her heart started beating faster but he didn't say anything.

Then his eyes scanned her face before removing his hands and quickly moving his eyes over her body. Caroline realised that he was checking if she had been hurt and felt slightly embarrassed that she had reacted so strongly to his touch.

"You are not going to kill my brother. But I definitely am." Klaus told her with a devilish smile on his face and then walked away from her once more.

"But I need to talk to you, Klaus!" she yelled after him once again. This time he didn't turn around but just yelled back before he disappeared around a corner.

"Tomorrow, love!"

It took seconds before Caroline started moving again. She unconsciously placed the back of her fingers on one of her cheeks and then shook her head slightly. She then found her phone and wrote a short text to Elena that she had found the Original hybrid before she continued her walk home. She had slowed down her pace significantly and therefore managed to stop when Klaus stood in front of her again.

Before Caroline could say anything, Klaus placed a kiss on her forehead and said to her before disappearing once again:

"It really is a pleasure, Caroline."

* * *

Klaus stopped his running abruptly outside his house. Klaus had had the house build before Michael drove them out of New Orleans and it had been empty ever since. But now the Mikaelsons was back and Klaus had renovated the house to fit their new family.

He forced himself to take a deep breath in order to control his anger and all the other things that were roaming inside his head. Caroline was here. She hadn't exactly arrived on his doorstep but she was here. Why was she here?

Klaus slammed the door after him, not caring about whoever he might wake up and yelled out his brother's name. He knew his brother was home as he had left the Jazz Club just before Klaus, to check on Hayley and the baby.

"Elijah!"

A piercing sound filled Klaus' ears as the child started screaming from upstairs. The incisive crying was driving him mad and Klaus regretted for the thousand time the one night stand he had had with the wolf girl months earlier. He screamed his brother's name once more and his fury filled all the corners of the house.

His brother suddenly appeared in front of him and before Klaus managed to speak, Elijah talked in a calm voice.

"Calm down, Niklaus. You have woken the child."

"I don't care who I've woken! Explain to me why Caroline is with Marcel." Klaus yelled at his brother.

"I offered her a deal. She agreed." Elijah said, not reacting to his brother's rage.

"What did you tell her?!" Klaus said in a low voice, referring to the possible threats his brother had made against Caroline. After a thousand years, Klaus had learned that Elijah always wasn't as moral as everybody thought him to be. His brother placed his family above anything else and it had never bothered Klaus until now.

"When she arrived I told her to leave and when she didn't, I threatened to kill her." his brother answered without flinching. Just as Klaus knew his brother, Elijah also knew that Klaus would calm down soon enough for him to explain why he had done as he had. After all, he hadn't laid a finger upon Caroline.

"You did what?!" Klaus screamed once more with murder in his eyes.

The loud crying continued from above them and Klaus felt the need to punch something or better yet, rip someone's heart out. It made it impossible for Klaus to think and at last he screamed at the ceiling:

"Will someone shut that thing up?!"

"Stop screaming!" Rebekah yelled into his face as she appeared in front of him. Klaus stared back at his sister without saying a word in an attempt to control his anger once more.

"Niklaus, that thing is your son, your flesh and blood." Elijah said, interrupting his siblings staring contest.

"And if someone doesn't shut him up, that is all he'll be." Klaus threatened as he looked past Rebekah towards his brother.

"Don't you ever get tired of threatening your own son?" Rebekah asked as she crossed her arms in front of her, regaining Klaus' attention.

"Don't push me, sweetheart." Klaus said with a dangerously sweet voice. Rebekah felt the anger radiating from her brother and took a small step back.

"Rebekah, please." Elijah said behind her as he with his eyes told her to take care of the crying.

"Why is it I all of a sudden became babysitter for Nik's puppy? Where is Hayley?" she demanded to know, ignoring the look that Elijah sent her.

"She is sleeping." Elijah said with a caring voice. Klaus found the bond his brother had formed with Hayley extremely annoying but didn't say anything as he was in no mood for another one of Elijah's speeches.

"Well, we better let your precious little dog sleep. You know, we're kind of done with her now so what is she still doing here?" Rebekah replied, voicing the annoyance that Klaus felt. He felt a tiny bit of his anger slip along with his sister's words.

"She is the child's mother." Elijah stated with an impatient voice as he took a step towards Rebekah.

"Then why doesn't she drag her arse out of bed and make that thing shut up?!" Rebekah said, raising her voice as she pointed towards the ceiling where the crying continued.

"You wanted to be human, Rebekah. This is as human as it gets." Elijah reminded her, silencing their sister. She wasn't quite over the fact that hadn't been able to get to the cure and after her travels with Caroline's human friend Matt, she was more grumpy than ever.

Klaus felt his impatience shrinking as he watched his sister pout and felt the bloodlust rush through him once more.

"Rebekah, if you don't…" Klaus started in a low voice as he clenched his jaw to control himself.

"Fine!" Rebekah yelled before she disappeared to the second floor. A moment later the crying stopped and Klaus wondered for a second if Rebekah had suffocated the child. But after listening for a short moment, the boy's little heartbeat filled Klaus' ears. It reminded him of the hummingbird and its daily fight to stay alive and Klaus felt some of his anger slip once more.

Then he remembered why he was angry in the first place and turned his attention to his brother, who was walking towards the living room. Klaus followed him with fast steps and closed the two large doors he went through, after him.

"We are not done." Klaus said, still with anger in his voice.

"Certainly not." Elijah confirmed as he calmly placed himself in one of the sofas and crossed his legs.

"Why didn't you call me when she arrived? How long has she been here?" Klaus asked, still standing up. He was too enraged to sit down even though his anger was wearing off.

"You had other duties to fulfil, Niklaus. You can't keep running after a girl who does not want you." Elijah told him in a firm voice, without answering his second question.

"I can do whatever I want to, brother. I am the hybrid!" Klaus replied, pointing at himself. He felt how his brother's words stirred the anger inside him as Elijah hit his soft spot. Then he cursed himself in his head for having a soft spot. He was the most powerful creature in the world. He had couldn't have any weaknesses.

"I am aware." Elijah said in a dull voice without taking his eyes of his brother.

"And why didn't you tell me about this deal you have with Caroline earlier?"

"Think of it as an experiment. I wanted to see if Caroline would tell you about our deal herself or if she would let you believe that it was real to keep you away. As we both know, she told you the first chance she got."

Klaus felt a small hope grow inside him as he heard what Elijah had to say but he killed it before it could grow too strong.

"That doesn't mean anything. Besides, she is still with Tyler." Klaus said, almost spitting out the brat's name.

No one in a long time had pissed him off in such a way as Tyler Lockwood did and he hadn't even had the pleasure of killing him. He had promised Caroline not to and as hard as it was, it was a promise he was going to keep. Until she told him otherwise, of course.

"Ah… Your first hybrid." Elijah said and sent Klaus one of his rare smirks. Klaus did the best to ignore him as he poured himself a glass of bourbon without offering his brother.

"I am not sure that is true anymore." Elijah continued, not sounding like he cared at all.

"What are you talking about, Elijah?" Klaus said with a tired voice as he sat down in the big armchair and leaned back. He was in no mood to talk about Caroline's boyfriend.

"I believe she hasn't called him once since she arrived. The only conversation she has had was with a friend this afternoon." Elijah explained and a strange look appeared in his eyes as he mentioned Caroline's friend. Klaus ignored it and took a large sip of his drink. He wasn't going to allow himself to hope. Then something about Elijah's words hit him and he leaned forward in the chair.

"You have been following her?" Klaus asked, feeling an irrational jealousy stir inside him. Why did he feel so possessive over this girl? He knew that his brother had no romantic feelings for Caroline but it still disturbed him that his brother possibly had spent hours looking at her.

"I have been making sure that she was safe. When we made our deal, I promised her that no harm would come to her while you were away so I had to make sure that I did not break that promise." Elijah calmly explained as he got up to pour himself a glass of bourbon.

Klaus wasn't sure why Elijah had given Caroline such a promise as he had already admitted to have threatened her life but he felt a sense of gratitude towards his older brother.

"That still doesn't tell us anything, Elijah. Let us not speak more of this." Klaus said as he once again relaxed against the chair's backrest.

"As you wish." Elijah sat down in the sofa once more and looked at his brother who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"What is this deal you have with her?" Klaus asked as he turned his focus back to Elijah.

"As I told you earlier, she helps us and then perhaps we would help her."

"I remember. And what is Caroline's role?"

"Exactly what you saw earlier. She needs to enter Marcel's inner circle and help us find the last piece of the puzzle for the witches. Marcel doesn't trust you Niklaus but perhaps he will trust her." Elijah explained slowly. He knew his brother wouldn't like it but he needed him to understand that Caroline's help was important.

Elijah had done his best to follow the witches' carefully outlined plan and had had to stop Niklaus several times from doing something impulsive that deviated from the plan. But now the child was born and everything had gone slower than expected. Elijah feared that Niklaus' son wasn't safe as long as Marcel was still ruling the city and therefore the pressure of getting rid of him was greater.

"We need to do this without her, Elijah. Release her from your deal. I don't want her taking any part in this." Klaus growled and didn't manage to hide his jealousy. It didn't quite suit him that Caroline was to flirt with his enemy to gain admittance to his inner circle. He didn't give the fact that Caroline had done the same thing to him many times, any thought.

"She already is, Niklaus. She is a very important part of this now and I must admit that I am impressed. There is certainly much more to her than meets the eye. She is quite the force of nature." Elijah said and Klaus could hear the admiration in his voice.

Klaus couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his lips and looked away from his brother. He would never admit it, but he valued his brother's opinion.

"But why does she need our help? I thought they were all glad to get rid of us back in Mystic Falls." Klaus said with an ill hidden bitterness in his voice and his smile disappeared.

"Silas is back." Elijah said calmly as if he was informing Klaus that the mail had come.

"Silas is turned into stone, Elijah."

"Apparently not anymore." Elijah replied with no interest in his voice. Elijah had only met Silas once, when he had tricked the cure from him in the form of Rebekah. His brother had never experienced Silas' real power as Klaus had. Silas was definitely a threat even though it didn't seem immediate to them.

"What happened?" Klaus asked, being a bit more alert than before.

"I am not sure. I told her that you would decide whether or not we would help them so we have been waiting for your return to discuss it further."

"You should have called me, brother, so I could've been here sooner. Instead I've been stuck with our sister and Hayley's constant complaining. I swear if it wasn't for the witches, there would be no wolf girl sleeping upstairs." Klaus said, sounding just as tired as he felt.

Klaus ignored the look his brother sent him and downed the rest of the bourbon in his glass. He was about to leave when Elijah stopped him.

"What are you going to tell her, Niklaus?"

Klaus stared at his brother without saying a word and then left. He had no idea what he would do. He was willing to do many things for Caroline but he wasn't her pet. She couldn't just call and expect him to come running every time her friends were in trouble.

They hated him in Mystic Falls and yet they saw no problem in asking him to save them. It was like the sudden believe in God humans gained when they faced death. How many times hadn't he heard them pray to their God before he ripped out their throats?

As he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, the smell of her perfume invaded his senses as if she was right beside him. It wasn't until he began painting her inside his head that he realised something about her was different. The fire in her blue eyes had been dimmed. The eyes that could ignite him in every possible way with just one look, missed their spark and Klaus stayed awake for the next hour as he thought of ways to bring it back.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Wow, over a hundred followers! That's amazing!  
I'm so grateful for all of your nice reviews and I appreciate them more than you could imagine!  
Please, keep them coming!;) Any criticism is welcome as well:)**


End file.
